


Christmas Traditions

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Christmas Together, Fluff, M/M, creating new traditions, just a lot of Fluff really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9047129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Derek and Stiles create their own traditions while they spend their first Christmas together





	

**Author's Note:**

> no beta so if you spot any mistakes let me know!

One thing that Derek loved about Stiles was his ability to create new traditions and how he found such joy in celebrating the little things in life. Christmas wasn’t a little thing but Derek was still excited. Despite having celebrated Christmases together in the past as pack-mates, this was their first one as boyfriends.   
Christmas after the fire was always difficult for Derek but over the years with his pack he had found enjoyment in the holiday again and he was sure that most of that had to do with Stiles. Stiles always made the day spectacular and Derek found himself looking forward to this Christmas. 

It was Christmas Eve and Stiles was on his way over to his apartment to spend the night. 

When he showed up, he had two boxes with him. 

“What are those babe?” Derek asked.

“Christmas Eve boxes! It’s something we used to do and dad and I want to include you in the tradition. Here, open it,” Stiles said, sitting on the couch and handing Derek his box. 

Derek opened the bright blue box to find a pair of pajamas, a packet of hot chocolate mix, and a Santa hat. 

“Alright big guy. Go change into those pajamas. We’re gonna watch a movie and drink our hot chocolate.”

Derek felt a twinge of sadness when he looked back in the box. His mom and dad used to give them boxes on Christmas Eve and it was always Derek’s favorite part. He usually got a bigger box than his siblings to make up for the fact that his birthday would be overlooked the next day. Every year they tried to make sure Derek felt like his birthday was being celebrated but more often than not the Christmas festivities took over and his birthday was forgotten. 

Derek got up, heading to his room to change into his new pajamas. It was a pair of plaid pants with a black t-shirt with a howling wolf wearing a Santa hat. Of course Stiles found a shirt like that. Derek smiled to himself as he changed, deciding to humor Stiles and put the hat on. 

When he walked back out into the living room, Stiles was dressed in his new clothes too. He had matching pants but his shirt had a penguin on it. 

“The hat suits you Der,” Stiles laughed. 

“Thanks,” Derek said, dropping a kiss on Stiles’ forehead before heading to the kitchen to get started on the hot chocolate. 

Stiles rummaged through his bag, pulling out a pack of marshmallows to go on top. 

After their hot chocolate was made, they settled on the couch, White Christmas playing on the TV. 

They ended up falling asleep before the movie even finished and Derek only woke up when he felt an uncomfortable pain in his back. 

He thought about waking Stiles up but he looked too peaceful as he slept, mouth slightly hung open. 

Derek turned off the TV, double-checking the door and window was locked before picking Stiles up. Stiles made a small noise before snuggling back into Derek’s chest.   
Derek set Stiles down in the bed before taking off his hat and joining his boyfriend. He curled around Stiles, excited to see what the morning had in store. 

Derek woke up when he heard a loud crash from the kitchen and the sound of Stiles swearing at the stove. 

He sat up in bed, listening a little longer to see if Stiles needed him or not. If not, he was definitely getting another hour of sleep. It was 7am and 7am was too early for Derek, especially on the weekend. 

After determining that Stiles was okay, Derek moved back under the covers, pulling them up over his body before letting the warmth of the bed and the faint smell of Stiles on the sheets lull him back to sleep. 

The hour went by too quickly and Derek woke up a second time to Stiles shaking him awake. 

“What,” Derek said, trying to pull the blanket up further. 

“Breakfast time babe. Also it’s Christmas and that means getting up early and opening presents,” Stiles said excitedly. 

“No,” Derek groaned. “It’s Christmas which means its time for sleeping and cuddling. Get back into bed.”

“Der no c’mon. The breakfast is all nicely laid out on the table and it’ll go cold. We can eat and open presents and then we’ll get back into bed and cuddle until its time to get ready for the pack party alright?”

Derek figured it was as good a compromise as any and he let Stiles drag him out of bed and into the kitchen. 

The table was filled with food. There were two cups of coffee, a giant stack of pancakes, a bowl of mixed fruit, a plate of bacon and sausages, and Derek’s favorite- a huge plate full of hash browns.

“Looks good Stiles, thanks. You didn’t have to do this.”

“I know but again, it’s a Stilinski tradition.”

They enjoyed their breakfast before heading to the tree to open presents. 

“Okay you first Der,” Stiles said. 

Derek picked up a box, carefully peeling back the wrapping paper. When he opened the box, he swore his heart stopped. 

Inside was a large photo album labeled ‘Hale Family Memories.’

Derek remembered this album. It was his favorite one to look at and he was sure it was lost in the fire, much like everything else.

“What but – how did you – I mean it’s not possible,” Derek said as he carefully opened the book, flipping through the pages. It didn’t smell of fire or ashes and for the first time, Derek didn’t feel sick when looking at something from his past. 

“Turns out that your mom had sent it to the craft store earlier that week so she could add more pages to it but um you know- and yeah. The store forgot about it until they closed down last month. The owner there looked through it and figured out who it belonged to. They brought it into the station in case there were family members who wanted the book and when dad told me about it, I figured it’d make a good present. I know it’s kinda lame and it’s totally like that thing where people just give others’ gifts that they already own. You know, like when parents wrap up their baby’s toys and give it to them again and pretend it’s a new present but I thought you’d like to see it aga-“ 

Derek didn’t let Stiles finish, placing the book down before pouncing on his boyfriend, kissing him. 

Derek couldn’t believe it and he wouldn’t be able to put into words how incredible this was. Instead, he hoped the passion behind the kiss would be enough for now. 

“Stiles I- thank you,” Derek said eventually when they pulled apart from their kiss.   
“You’re welcome babe. Now, where’s my gift?”

Derek just laughed, moving off of Stiles and picking up his gift. 

Stiles looked at the box, sniffing it and shaking it before opening it. 

“Just open it Stiles.”

Unlike Derek, Stiles ripped the paper off haphazardly until he was left with a small rectangle box. 

Derek held his breath as Stiles opened the box slowly. He was hoping that this was the right time for this kind of gift. 

“It’s a key,” Stiles said, holding it up and examining it. 

“It’s a key to my apartment,” Derek said, scanning Stiles’ face for any indication that he made a major mistake. 

“For me to uh –“ 

“To use whenever you want. I know asking you to move in is a big step and it might be too soon so you don’t have to if you don’t want to. You can use the key to come over whenever, even if I’m not here,” Derek explained. 

Stiles nodded, continuing to look at the key. 

“Yes,” he said finally. 

“Yes what?”

“Yes I want to move in with you.”

Derek felt a wave of relief wash over him. He smiled at Stiles, feeling unbelievably happy. 

For the first time in a long time, Derek was genuinely happy. Stiles made him so stupidly happy and he felt himself becoming how he was before the fire, when he was the kid who always had a smile on his face, finding joy in everything in life. 

At the pack party that night, they all exchanged gifts before spending the evening eating everything in sight. 

Derek was standing in the doorway and watching his pack when John came up to him. 

“Stiles told me what his present was.”

“Oh.”

“I’m happy for you kid. You deserve to be happy and I can see that Stiles is doing that for you. I’ll miss having my kid around all the time but if he’s going to leave, I’m glad he’s leaving to be with you. Don’t get me wrong, you two are coming over once a week for Sunday night dinner though.”

Derek nodded, not one to deny the Sheriff a request. He felt a little bad that he was taking away the man’s only son but they were still in the same city and could see each other when they wanted to so Derek didn’t feel that bad. 

Derek enjoyed the rest of their evening, eating cookies and watching movies with his pack.

From that year on, Derek and Stiles had their Christmas traditions. They took turns putting the boxes together and whoever didn’t make the box that year had to make the Christmas morning breakfast. 

Just like their first year, after breakfast and presents they would get back into bed, cuddling and spending time together before the annual pack get-together.   
When they got married and had kids, they kept the tradition going. 

Derek loved the bright smiles on his kids’ faces when they opened their boxes each Christmas Eve night. The kids would help with the breakfast and then all 5 of them would get into Stiles and Derek’s king size bed, wrapped up under the covers as they watched a movie together. 

Derek never thought he’d have a life to look forward to but now with Stiles and the kids in his life, he couldn’t wait to see what the future held, especially future Christmases.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I just wanted to say thank you so so so much. It's been a bit of a challenge writing these every day, especially with school and exams happening at the same time. I know a lot of these have been super short and I'm sorry for that but as I said, school and exams and those will always come first.   
> Thank you to any and all of you who read either one of these stories or to those who read all 25. It means the world to me!   
> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate and to those who don't, have a fantastic day!


End file.
